He and She
by Little panda-chan 555
Summary: Half of the Red Tail was in the hospital and she suspects him because she saw him arguing with them earlier. She got so furious that she almost kills him and then comes to know that it really wasn't him... She was sure that he would hate her now, but then why has he come looking for her? For revenge?Newly updated from 'He and she' .(Please review!)
1. Chapter 1

**He and She**

_**Chapter 1**_

She was panting. She tried to have a glance of him. His eyes looked innocent. He was bleeding furiously. She didn't want to do this. She hated what she was doing, but she had no other choice. She just kept hitting him.

But he didn't even lift a finger at her.

"WAS IT YOU?" she yelled.

Startled, he said, "No."

Considering him lying, she was going to hit him once again but a familiar voice shouted, interrupting her.

"Nee-san! Stop! It wasn't him, it was MK-5," Nene said panting, and it made her stop her breath for a moment.

Her eyes widened as her trembling hand dropped the sword. She looked back at him. He was still bleeding.

"I-I'm sorry," was all she could utter before running away leaving her sword behind on the floor.

Nene didn't notice it, but Oga did; the little drops of tear which fell from her lashes, sparkling in the light.

"Aoi..." he mumbled.

He was puzzled by her behavior, but felt sadder for her. But he didn't understand the strange feeling; why would he be worried for her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the black haired delinquent, with a baby on his back, marched through the corridors, leaving everyone startled at his wake, since he didn't beat anyone today, nor did he have any interest to do so.

He was looking for someone, it was apparent, as he went barging in the various class-rooms.

He had a wooden sword in his hand, which was most unusual, because the Violent Ogre didn't need any weapon to fight, the last time they checked.

Oga banged open a classroom door and when he didn't find the one person he was looking for all morning, he sighed. He was just about to turn away when Natsume, who was in the class called out, "Oi, Kunieda didn't come to school today."

Oga was surprised that he had understood his trouble, but he didn't show it. Nodding back at the violet haired delinquent, he walked off.

He had an idea where she would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This is my VERY first story! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**He and She**

_**Chapter 2**_

Oga came running to the park as fast as he could. He looked around and it didn't take long to find her.

The black haired girl wearing a hat and spectacles.

Flashback:

A week earlier, Oga walked through the park, as it had become Berubo's one of the favorite places.

"Berubo, you want to play with the other kids?" he asked the baby, pointing at the direction of the other kids playing in a sand box.

Beel frowned then nodded. So Oga took the baby to the sand box and placed him in it. Then he noticed the girl with the glasses.

"We meet again," he said, waving at her. She was startled and then gave a shy nod. Dropping the kids, they went to sit at a nearby bench and chatted about the latest diaper that came out and such stuffs.

Suddenly the wind picked up, blowing the girl's hair out of its hair band and blew it straight into his face. He inhaled the sweet smell.

Where had he smelled it? Hilda's shampoo? Misaki's perfume?

He shook his head and suddenly it hit him! Kunieda's hair! Kuneida's hair smelled the same!

He remembered the first time they had fought; with him dodging every move, her long hair had easily hit his face a lot. He knew the smell very well.

He looked at the girl with the glasses.

She was blushing, trying to manage her long hair.

He looked at her more carefully. Her hair, her eyes, her face.

Yes, it was Kuneida, no doubt.

End of Flashback

He snapped out it, puzzled at his thoughts. Yes, he had found out that Aoi Kunie and Aoi Kunieda was the same person a week ago, but he hadn't said anything to anyone. If she didn't want anyone to know of it, he respected it. She deserved it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aoi, on the other hand, was sitting at the corner of the park on the bench which she and Oga always sit on. Kota was sitting next to her, waving his chubby hands and making baby sounds.

She didn't want to think of Oga, but no matter how much she tried not to, her thoughts were only about him. And how much she hurt him the other day despite him being completely innocent.

Yes, Aoi Kuneida was guilty.

Very Guilty.

Suddenly she heard someone call her by her name... and the voice sounded very familiar too. Oga's voice?

She shook her head, no it couldn't be. Oga didn't know her name. Or that she was 'Kuneida'. It must be her imagination.

Kota was making very loud noises, "Aaaaa! Aaaaa! Aaaa! Buuuu!"

"What is it Kota?" Aoi asked her little brother who continued making the sounds, and was waving excitedly to something.

Aoi followed his center of excitement.

There Oga was, running towards them, waving his hand, with the ever present green haired baby on his shoulder.

Aoi froze, then she left everything and ran like her life depended on it.

Oga paused when he reached the bench. Aoi had long since ran away. He sweat dropped. Then his eyes feel on the kid that she left on the bench, a brilliant plan was already formulating in his mind.

Aoi was a very good distance away from Oga when her mind began functioning again. Why did she run away? Oga didn't know that she was Aoi Kunieda. She could have just stayed there. Suddenly there were a lot of voices calling her name. Oh, just the mothers.

She bowed towards them.

"Hey Aoi-chan, where is Kota-kun?" That made her stop breathing for a moment. Where was Kota? What did they mean?

...

...

...

"SHIT!"

And Aoi began running back towards the bench which she was so trying to avoid.

"KOTA!"

Aoi reached the place to see that nothing was out of ordinary. Kota was still there. But he was playing on the bench with Beelzebub, and Oga was looking over them. She sighed, well, at least nothing had happened to her little brother.

Oga saw her come back. He smirked and picked up Berubo to his shoulder and then picked up Kota in his arms.

"I was waiting for you to return," he said to her.

She blushed and then said, "I came to take Kota back."

Oga tilted his head and replied, "Well, you have to come nearer if you want to take him."

Aoi's inner mind was in turmoil as she thought of the things 'near' meant. She blushed redder and stepped forward to him, raising her arms to get her brother back.

...

...

...

"MUHAHAHAHAH! IF YOU WANT HIM BACK COME FIND ME!"

It took Aoi a full minute to understand the words and register that Oga had took off with both the babies.

"YOU BAKA!" her yell rang throughout the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed. Love you people! And keep reviewing more ^-^ BTW, if you are wondering why there are two stories with the same name and everything, hehe, I forgot my other account's password. I know right, HOW STUPID AM I?!


End file.
